Saijo Hideki
|jpname = 西城 秀樹 |birthdate = April 13, 1955 |died = May 16, 2018 (aged 63) |birthplace = Hiroshima City, Hiroshima Prefecture, Japan |label = Victor Entertainment (1972 1975) RVC (1975 - 1987) BMG Victor (1987 - 1999) King Records (1999) Polydor Records (1999 - 2001) Universal Music Japan (2002 - 2013) Battle Cry Sound (2015 - 2018) |agency = Earth Corporation |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Actor, Talento |height = 181cm |genre = J-Pop |image = Saijo_Hideki.jpg }} was a Japanese singer, actor, and talento. His birth name was Kimoto Tatsuo (木本 龍雄). He died from acute heart failure on May 16, 2018. Discography Singles *1972.03.05 Koisuru Kisetsu (恋する季節) *1972.07.25 Koi no Yakusoku (恋の約束) *1972.11.25 Chance wa Ichido (チャンスは一度) *1973.02.25 Seishun ni Kakeyou (青春に賭けよう) *1973.05.25 Jonetsu no Arashi (情熱の嵐) *1973.09.05 Chigireta Ai (ちぎれた愛) *1973.12.05 Ai no Jujika (愛の十字架) *1974.02.25 Bara no Kusari (薔薇の鎖) *1974.05.25 Hageshii Koi (激しい恋) *1974.08.25 Kizu-darake no Roller (傷だらけのローラ) *1974.11.25 Namida to Yujo (涙と友情) *1975.02.25 Kono Ai no Tokimeki (この愛のときめき) *1975.05.25 Koi no Boso (恋の暴走) *1975.08.25 Shijo no Ai (至上の愛) *1975.10.25 Shiroi Kyokai (白い教会) *1976.02.25 Kimi yo Idakarete atsuku nare (君よ抱かれて熱くなれ) *1976.06.05 Jaguar (ジャガー) *1976.09.05 Wakaki Shishi-tachi (若き獅子たち) *1976.12.20 Lat Scene (ラストシーン) *1977.03.15 Boomerang Street (ブーメランストリート) *1977.06.05 Sexy Rock 'n Rollers (セクシーロックンローラー) *1977.09.05 Button wo Hazuse (ボタンを外せ) *1978.01.01 Boots wo nui de Choshoku wo (ブーツをぬいで朝食を) *1978.03.05 Anata to ai no tame ni (あなたと愛のために) *1978.05.25 Hono (炎) *1978.08.25 Blue Sky Blue (ブルースカイブルー) *1978.11.25 Haru ka naru Koibito e (遙かなる恋人へ) *1979.02.01 YOUNG MAN (Y.M.C.A.) *1979.05.21 Hop Step Jump (ホップ・ステップ・ジャンプ) *1979.09.05 Yuki ga Areba (勇気があれば) *1980.01.05 Kanashiki Yujo (悲しき友情) *1980.03.21 AI NO SONO (愛の園) *1980.06.05 Oretachi no Jidai (俺たちの時代) *1980.07.21 Endless Summer (エンドレス・サマー) *1980.10.05 Santa Maria no Inori (サンタマリアの祈り) *1980.12.16 Nemure nu yoru (眠れぬ夜) *1981.03.21 Little Girl (リトルガール) *1981.06.21 Sexy Girl (セクシーガール) *1981.09.05 Sentimental Girl (センチメンタルガール) *1981.12.20 Gypsy (ジプシー) *1982.03.25 Minami Jujisei (南十字星) *1982.06.21 Hijiri Shojo (聖・少女) *1982.09.30 Hyoryu sha-tachi (漂流者たち) *1983.02.01 Gandle (ギャランドゥ) *1983.06.01 Night Game (ナイトゲーム) *1983.09.15 Kanashimi no Still (哀しみのStill) *1984.01.25 Do You Know *1984.07.05 Senaka kara I Love You (背中からI Love You) *1984.10.15 Dakishimete Julia -Careless Whisper- (抱きしめてジルバ -Careless Whisper-) *1985.02.05 Ichi man-konen no Ai (一万光年の愛) *1985.05.09 Misty Blue (ミスティー・ブルー) *1985.09.05 BEAT STREET *1985.11.21 Ude no naka e -In Search of Love- (腕の中へ -In Search of Love-) *1986.04.10 Tsuioku no Hitomi -LOLA- (追憶の瞳 -LOLA-) *1986.09.05 Rain of Dream Yume no Tsumi (Rain of Dream 夢の罪) *1986.12.05 Yakusoku no tabi -Kikou- (約束の旅 -帰港-) *1987.05.21 New York Girl *1987.11.21 Kokoro de kiita Ballad (心で聞いたバラード) *1988.04.01 Blue Sky *1988.07.06 Natsu no Yuuwaku (夏の誘惑) *1988.08.31 ONE 〜Aisuruhito no tame ni〜 (ONE 〜愛する人のために〜) *1988.11.01 33-Sai (33才) *1989.07.21 Riverside de Aimashou (リバーサイドで逢いましょう) *1990.07.21 SHAKE MY DAY *1991.03.25 Rock Your Fire *1991.04.21 Hashire shoji kimono (走れ正直者) *1991.11.21 Mou ichido (もいちど) *1992.11.21 Boomerang Straight (ブーメランストレート) *1993.11.21 Ikutsu mo no hoshi ganagare (いくつもの星が流れ) *1994.02.23 SAYYEA, JAN-GO *1995.01.21 Tasogare yo, soba ni ite (黄昏よ、そばにいて) *1995.06.07 Ai ga Tomaranai (愛が止まらない) *1995.11.22 Kokoro no Tobira (心の扉) *1996.06.05 round'n'round *1996.12.18 Parasute Love (パラサイト・ラヴ) *1997.08.06 moment *1998.05.21 2R Kara Hajimeyou (2Rから始めよう) *1999.04.13 Saigo no Ai (最後の愛) *1999.05.26 Turn A Turn (ターンAターン) *1999.11.17 Bailamos -Tonight we dance- *2000.04.26 Love Torture *2000.10.17 Toki no Kizahashi (時のきざはし) *2001.05.23 Jasmine *2002.06.26 Everybody Dance *2003.07.23 Sodai Gomi ja nee (粗大ゴミじゃねぇ) *2006.09.27 Meguri Ai (めぐり逢い) Studio Albums *1972.11.05 Wild na 17-sai (ワイルドな17歳) *1973.03.25 Seishun ni Kakeyou (青春に賭けよう) *1973.10.05 Kizu-darake no Roller (傷だらけのローラ) *1976.06.25 Ai to Jonetsu no Seishun (愛と情熱の青春) *1976.09.25 Saijo Hideki Dai 1-7 Shu (西城秀樹 第1-7集) *1976.11.25 Wakaki Shishi-tachi (若き獅子たち) *1978.02.25 Boots wo nui de Choshoku wo (ブーツをぬいで朝食を) *1978.12.20 First Flight (ファースト・フライト) *1979.07.21 Feeling Free *1980.12.16 SONGS *1980.08.21 BIG SUNSHINE *1981.07.05 Pop'n Girl Hideki (ポップンガール・ヒデキ) *1982.07.21 CRYSTAL LOVE *1983.07.21 It's You *1984.03.05 GENTLE・A MAN *1985.07.21 TWILIGHT MADE …HIDEKI *1986.06.05 FROM TOKYO *1987.02.21 PRIVATE LOVERS *1988.04.21 33-Sai (33才) *1989.07.21 Golden Earrings *1991.04.21 MAD DOG Best Hits Albums *1973.10.25 Saijo Hideki Original Golden Hits Kyoku-shu (西城秀樹オリジナル・ゴールデン・ヒット曲集) *1973.11.25 Saijo Hideki Best 24 Deluxe (西城秀樹ベスト・24デラックス) *1974.06.25 Saijo Hideki Gold 30 (西城秀樹ゴールド30) *1974.11.25 Saijo Hideki Golden Hits Deluxe (西城秀樹ゴールデン・ヒット・デラックス) *1975.10.25 Saijo Hideki Big Hits 20 (西城秀樹ビッグ・ヒット20) *1975.11.25 Saijo Hideki Golden Hits Deluxe 16 (西城秀樹ゴールデン・ヒット・デラックス16)* *1977.04.25 5-Nen no Ayumi (5年の歩み) *1977.11.05 Saijo Hideki Special (西城秀樹スペシャル) *1978.04.25 Saijo Hideki Very Best Series (西城秀樹ベリー・ベスト・シリーズ) *1978.12.05 Saijo Hideki Star My Selection Series (西城秀樹スター・マイ・セレクション・シリーズ) *1979.04.05 YOUNG MAN/HIDEKI FLYING UP *1980.12.01 Saijo Hideki Best Hits (西城秀樹ベスト・ヒット) *1980.12.06 Saijo Hideki Super Twin (西城秀樹スーパー・ツイン) *1981.04.13 HIDEKI PRESENTS 30 SONGS from Best Hit Chart *1981.11.01 Saijo Hideki Best 23 (西城秀樹ベスト28) *1981.12.01 Saijo Hideki Best Hits-shu (西城秀樹ベスト・ヒット集) *1982.11.21 Seishun 3650 (青春3650) *1982.12.16 THE BEST SAIJO HIDEKI (THE BEST 西城秀樹) *1983.12.01 BEST 16 SAIJO HIDEKI (BEST 16 西城秀樹) *1984.08.05 Senaka kara I Love You (背中からI Love You) *1984.12.24 Myself *1985.12.26 HIDEKI SAIJO *1986.02.21 Ude no naka e -In Search of Love- (腕の中へ -In Search of Love-) *1986.11.25 SAIJO HIDEKI BEST PACK** *1988.09.21 HIDEKI CD BOX -Beloved 120 Songs- *1991.12.16 Hideki House (ヒデキハウス) *1991.12.16 HIDEKI DANCE³ *1993.09.22 History of Hideki Saijo vol.1, vol.2 *1999.06.23 Saijo Hideki Single Collection -77 no Kiseki (西城秀樹シングル・コレクション -77の軌跡) *1999.12.16 HIDEKI 70'S *1999.12.16 HIDEKI 80'S *1999.12.16 HIDEKI 90'S *1999.12.16 HIDEKI B-side story *2001.06.20 Essential HIDEKI 30th Anniversary Best Collection (1972-1999) *2002.09.10 Saijo Hideki Best Dai 1-shuu (西城秀樹 ベスト第1集) *2004.12.22 GOLDEN☆BEST SAIJO HIDEKI (GOLDEN☆BEST 西城秀樹) *2005.12.11 Saijo Hideki Super Best (西城秀樹 スーパーベスト)*** *2006.09.01 Saijo Hideki Best★BEST (西城秀樹 Best★BEST) *2007.06.20 Future Songbook 1999-2007 *2007.12.19 The 35th Anniversary Memorial Box HIDEKI Complete Singles 1972-1999 *2010.04.28 GOLDEN☆BEST deluxe Saijo Hideki (GOLDEN☆BEST deluxe 西城秀樹) *2012.07.18 GOLDEN☆BEST SAIJO HIDEKI SINGLE COLLECTION (GOLDEN☆BEST 西城秀樹 シングルコレクション) *2012.08.20 Zekkyo・Jonetsu・Kangeki (絶叫・情熱・感激) *2013.06.26 Hideki kangeki!! MIX!! Saijo Hideki Nonstop Hits!! (秀樹カンゲキ！！MIX！！西城秀樹ノンストップヒッツ！！) . *Re-released on November 5, 1976. . **Re-released on December 25, 1987. . ***Re-released on September 15, 2009. Live Albums *1973.06.15 Saijo Hideki On Stage (西城秀樹オン・ステージ) *1974.02.10 Saijo Hideki Recital/Hideki・Ai・Zekkyo! (西城秀樹リサイタル／ヒデキ・愛・絶叫！) *1975.02.05 Saijo Hideki Recital/Atarashii ai e no Shuppatsu (西城秀樹リサイタル／新しい愛への出発) *1975.09.25 Hideki On Tour (ヒデキ・オン・ツアー) *1976.01.25 MEMORY - Saijo Hideki 20-sai no nikki (MEMORY - 西城秀樹20歳の日記) *1977.01.25 HIDEKI LIVE '76 *1977.12.20 Waga Seishun no Hokuheki (わが青春の北壁) *1978.06.25 Valentine Concert Special/Saijo Hideki Ai wo Utau (バレンタインコンサート・スペシャル／西城秀樹 愛を歌う) *1978.09.25 BIG GAME '78 HIDEKI *1979.02.25 Eien no Ai 7-sho (永遠の愛7章) *1979.10.09 BIG GAME '79 HIDEKI *1980.06.05 Kagirinai Ashita wo Mitsumete (限りない明日を見つめて) *1980.09.05 BIG GAME '80 HIDEKI *1981.10.05 BIG GAME '81 HIDEKI *1983.02.05 HIDEKI RECITAL - Aki Dramatic (HIDEKI RECITAL - 秋ドラマチック) *1983.09.15 BIG GAME '83 HIDEKI FINAL IN STADIUM CONCERT *1984.09.15 JUST RUN '84 HIDEKI *1985.03.15 '85 HIDEKI Special in Budokan -for 50 songs- *1996.06.21 Rock To The Future (D・LIVE ORIGINAL COMPILATION) *1999.12.16 HIDEKI SUPER LIVE BOX Cover Albums *1974.04.25 Hideki! Exciting Pops (秀樹！エキサイティング・ポップス) *1974.10.10 Saijo Hideki Rock no Sekai (西城秀樹ロックの世界) *1976.08.25 Hideki Rock On Stage (ヒデキ・ロック・オン・ステージ) *1977.11.25 Rock n' Roll Music/Hideki (ロックンロール・ミュージック／ヒデキ) *1981.03.05 HIDEKI SONG BOOK *1986.11.21 Strangers in the Night *1996.07.24 LIFE WORK *2001.06.27 PLANETS -30th Anniversary 12 Songs- *2015.04.13 Shinkyo -KODOU- (心響 -KODOU-) Mini Album *2000.03.29 Bailamos 2000 CD-BOX *1994.12.16 HIDEKI SAIJO EXCITING AGE '72-'79 Videos *1982.02.10 HIDEKI MY LOVE Hideki Saijo IN BUDOKAN *1984.03.05 BIG GAME' 83 HIDEKI FINAL IN STADIUM CONCERT *1985.03.21 BLOW UP HIDEKI (ブロウアップ ヒデキ)* *1985.04.21 '85 HIDEKI Special in Budokan -for 50 songs- *1987.02.15 Caravan From Tokyo -HIDEKI SAIJO CONCERT TOUR '86- *1991.10.02 HIDEKI SAIJO CONCERT TOUR '91 FRONTIER ROAD *1995.07.05 HIDEKI SAIJO CONCERT 39 -Thank you- *1997.01.22 HIDEKI SAIJO LIFE WORK 7 TREASURES *2000.11.22 Bailamos 2000 *2003.12.17 THE STAGES OF LEGEND -栄光の軌跡- (THE STAGES OF LEGEND -栄光の軌跡-)* . *Both re-released on July 15, 2015. Other *1997.07.24 SAIJO HIDEKI ROCK TRIBUTE KIDS' WANNA ROCK! (西城秀樹ROCKトリビュート KIDS' WANNA ROCK!) Filmography External Links *Official website Category:Aries Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Male Category:Soloists Category:Talento Category:2018 Deaths Category:People from Hiroshima Category:1955 Births Category:April Births Category:1972 Debuts Category:Victor Entertainment Category:King Records Category:Polydor Records Category:Universal Music Japan